Morak II
Morak is not a human name, but that's because he's not human: he's one of the many Saiyans in Dragonball Z Budokai Sagas. Morak II is another version of a previously created Morak, who is one of the many assets for the storyline in the previous Saga. Overview Inspiration for Creating Morak was originally created to be a fan character for a different genre 6 years ago, but then I decided to make him for Dragonball Z as well. He started out only a year older than Gohan, and a half saiyan who was Gohan's friend and turned out to have powers just like him, but then I decided to change his age and his history to something more unique and not including actual DBZ characters. So I turned him into a 20 year old full blooded Saiyan (22 if you include the 2 sessions in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber). Appearance Morak has semi long spikey black hair, with bangs that cover half of his eyes, only enough to where you can barely see his red eye color. He wears a black spandex suit, with shoulderless white saiyan armor. with white boots and white gloves. He also has a a very large scar on his left cheek from his previous battles. Personality Morak is very Arrogent, Whenever he goes up against someone he almost always acts like he'll win, he can also be a real ass, he always pisses people off even when hes not trying to. He can also be very perceptive, whenever hes discussing something he can guess whats going on given enough hints. History Morak was Born on the planet Vegeta. 3 days after his birth they tested his Power Level. His powerlevel was 1250, and with that he was ranked as a middle class warrior. As he grew up he had to do serious training and combat exercises, things that would kill any low class saiyan. once he turned 13 he started his missions, all were dangerous, yet in the end he was successful for each one. After he showed great progression, they assigned him with even harder missions. These were even more dangerous, but in the end he still managed to at the least barely complete each mission. When he turned 15 his mother gave him black spandex and very expensive armor, everything was going well but his father started acting strange. he always gave him a jealous glare, and put him down for everything. it only got worst as time went by, and soon he gained a killing intent towards Morak. one night when Morak was 17, his father snuck into his room and was planning to kill his son, he couldnt handle that someone so young was stronger than he was. He stood over Morak's bed and charged a ball of ki in his hand, normally it wouldnt of killed him but with him sleeping he had no defense to put up. Right as his father was about to hit him with the ki Morak woke up to the sound of ki charging and a bright light, his eyes widened as batted the ki out of his father's hand and blasted him into the wall. He then ran out of his house, and quickly to the space pod station. Where he got into one and quickly typed in coordinates and blasted off into space, not caring where he went aslong as it wasnt there. About a year later he crash landed on Earth, where he continued his training. Kudazai Invasion Arc Morak didnt do much during this Arc, he mainly kept to himself and trained a lot. He also went to Kami's lookout to train a little, not long after he then met Dederi, an old namekian who was the first person Morak had ever tolerated. Hoch's Government Reign Arc Morak surpisingly did a lot during this Arc. After Morak had become friends with Dederi, the namekian sensed a disturbance on his home planet Namek. He asked Morak if he would assist him on helping his planet even if it wouldnt work. Morak complied to this, he bought a ship and they both headed off for Namek. They trained for a while as they flew to the planet, but they knew that unfortunately one of them was going to die while they were there. When they got there they were instantly spotted by Kudazai's teammates, they were teamed up on in battle. After the first battle Dederi left before they had a chance to get him in shadow hold along with morak hoping he could stop Kudazai from becoming immortal. Morak had to fight their group 2 more times before he finally managing to escape from them, but unfortunately he knew that Dederi was dead. So, he did what Dederi told him to do, he fled from the planet as fast as he could. Pre world tournament Arc/Hyperbolic time chamber Morak had landed back on Kami's Lookout where he ran into Rikuzo, a changeling with very short patience. Morak had met him before, so he decided to take Rikuzo into the Hyperbolic time chamber with him, hoping to get some serious training. they stayed in there for an entire year getting some serious training, they then went their separate ways once they left the chamber. Morak then landed in south city and had ran into Hoch the former government leader, he fought him and with his help he had obtained Super Saiyan. He thanked Hoch and they became somewhat friends. He also met Lacie, a half saiyan with a short temper, he fought her and was surprised to see she was already a Super Saiyan. Although she wasnt that strong, so he beat her rather easily. He also met Lucius who he wasnt fond of first, but he didnt mind him. World Tournament Arc Morak had entered the tournament to hopefully fight hoch again, along with a few other people with his new super saiyan abilities. At first, when he found out that he was going up against a very weak human he was relieved to see such an easy challenge. But, it didnt end well. When he got into the fight, he unfortunately left his guard down and got knocked out of the ring by this kid. He got up keeping his composure, then walked back to the preperation area. He then started to slowly get more and more angry, he wanted to get stronger fast. So he used Instant transmission to get to Kami's lookout, where he stormed into the gravity chamber. This is where he spent an entire year in a day doing torturous training mastering his super saiyan form and getting used to his newly aquired ultra super saiyan form. Once he left the time chamber now at the age of 22, he went back to Lucius' ship outside of the world tournament area. After resting for a long while he decided to train again, this is when he obtained the transformation of Super Saiyan 2. He was excited to get this power, and instantly put it to the test under level 6 gravity. But not long after the tournament and he finally was fully rested he decided to suppress his power knowing he wouldnt need to go all out for a while. Space War Arc Morak with his new team went up to Kudazai's ship inorder to confront the fighting force preparing to invade earth, they broke into the ship and fought them all, Morak released his power transforming to super saiyan 2 and fought Kudazai and giitar, he managed to get giitar basically killed with the help of nel, but Kudazai got away, which only got Morak pissed due to the fact that he couldnt pay him back for what he did to dederi. once the battle was over and with all the villains dead except for Kudazai, Gelsamel, and Naga. Morak teleported back down to the planet where he continued his training, to grow ever stronger and to hopefully kill Kudazai once and for all. After a recent training and a long rest however, he once again ascended, and transformed to Super Saiyan 3. Techniques and Transformations Kaioken A Powerful technique where one pushes the body past its normal limits, inorder to gain a short but rather large boost of power. Morak learned this ability not long after he landed on earth, knowing that he'd need it for whatever challenges would lie ahead. He can handle upto Kaioken x100 which is currently the highest it can go upto. Instant Transmission A powerful technique where you can teleport just about anywhere with a known Ki signal. Morak also learned this while on earth, but it was only a little while ago, so he hasnt mastered this technique yet. Super Saiyan Morak obtained this transformation after his first battle with Hoch, it took some advice by hoch for him to unleash as much power as he could to obtain it. Ultra Super Saiyan Morak gained this bulked up transformation during one of his gravity trainings in his ship. It was not long before the World Martial Arts Tournament. He also took advantage of this transformation while he was in the time chamber for a second time. Super Saiyan 2 Morak had gained this transformation after completing his second and final time in the Time chamber. A fter he rested for a while in Lucius' ship he managed to transform into this powerful form, it really changed his personality he had a huge temper and often would go crazy Super Saiyan 3 After training once again in level 6 gravity, and a long rest in a healing tank. He went back to his ship, and decided to train Rikuzo, Lacie, and Lorica. There, he transformed into Super Saiyan 3. To his surprise he kept his emotions from when he was in his normal state, and he wasnt too fond of the extremely long hair. But, he loved the huge amount of power either way. Trivia *the name Morak was used when I played a very crappy MMO. 2 years after I realized that the name was also used for a Bionicle (which i dont like at all) but at that point i liked the name too much to change it Category:Saiyans Category:Morak's Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Nene Saga Characters